TRP: Goro and Mishka (Pleasing)
Lina: at 6:37 PM The castle, day 167. Goro wanted to catch Mishka alone, but he wasn't expecting to find him sleeping. He stood in the doorway to Mishka's office, just watching him, at first. Contemplating whether to let him sleep, or wake him up. It had taken him a long time to get Mishka alone to begin with; he didn't want to squander it. Mishka hadn't fallen asleep on purpose, from the looks of it. He was on his couch, a book open on his chest. Goro fucking hated falling asleep accidentally, but he wasn't sure whether Mishka felt the same way. Goro also hated when people woke him up. Scared the shit out of him every time. Eh. He rapped his knuckles against Mishka's open door. "Uh. You awake?" Coyote: at 6:51 PM Mishka shifted. He'd been having a nice dream. He'd dream he was out by the sea, lying in the warm water and staring up at sun-filtered surface. It had been quiet and warm, all noises from the outside world muffled. He rubbed his face. "Yeah," he said, voice a bit scratchy. He was still wearing black for mourning. "Y'need something?" Lina: at 6:53 PM "Yeah, sort of. I, uh. I just wanted to talk to you." He wavered as he stood, wondering if he should step all the way into the room or wait for an invitation. Or ask for one. "Can I come in?" Coyote: at 6:55 PM Mishka made a noncommittal noise. Goro was acting all stiff, but not alarmed. So it was something weird to talk about, but not some pressing danger. "Makes no difference to me." Lina: at 7:01 PM Weird fuckin' answer. Sounded like Mishka. Goro stepped inside and eased the door shut--not all the way, not enough to latch it, but just so they felt less exposed. He looked around the room a minute and helped himself to Mishka's desk chair, turning it around so they faced each other. "Well, uh." Goro clasped his hands in his lap. "How, uh. How are you doing?" Coyote: at 7:07 PM Mishka squinted at him. Goro asked a lot of weird questions, but honestly, having him ask how are you doing was even weirder. He made a noncommittal noise again. "I'm distracting myself." Joan was still enjoying her vacation from running the guild. She'd taken to hunting monster in the woods, and she kept asking Mishka to come with her. He wasn't fucking dumb; he knew she was trying to keep him occupied. She didn't make him ask for it or even acknowledge the help, just did it. Mishka appreciated it. Mishka picked a twig out of his hair. The only downside to hunting monsters in the wood was... well, the woods. Twigs and shit. Dirt. Lina: at 7:28 PM "Let me know if I can do anything to help," Goro said. Felt fuckin' weird, coming out of his mouth, but it was sort of a way to feel things out. See how Mishka reacted before he started asking harder questions. Coyote: at 7:31 PM Mishka tensed. He thought about saying no, but that would invite discussion. He thought about saying thanks, sure, but that felt like lying, somehow. So instead he went back to his book and said nothing. Lina: at 7:37 PM Yep. Yep, something was fucking up. Goro didn't even know why he'd doubted himself. Onto the hard questions, then. "Hey, uh. Have you been avoiding me?" Avoid didn't seem like quite the right word, but it felt as close as he could get, for now. Coyote: at 7:51 PM Mishka bit the inside of his cheek. He hated that he wanted things. He hated that he wanted things from Goro, specifically, that Goro wasn’t willing or able to give. He was coming to the slow realization that just because you cared about someone didn’t mean they were obligated to care about you back. He was used to Hansel, who simply noticed what he needed and gave it to him. Joan did the same thing. “Avoiding you how?” Mishka said. He wasn’t, exactly. He’d just stopped seeking Goro out, stopped watching him, gave up on making conversation. Before, he would've asked Goro out for a drink, made him spill all the details about his vacation, and invited him to help with some scheme. He just... didn't, anymore. Lina: at 7:53 PM "You're acting all weird around me. Like you can't... like you don't want to look at me, or talk to me for longer than ten seconds, if you can help it." God, actually putting it into words like that. He swallowed. Coyote: at 8:13 PM Mishka’s jaw clenched. He thought: Yeah. Because I’m fucking uncomfortable around you. He thought: The only time you come and talk to me is when you can tell I’m ready to walk away. He’d used to enjoy seeing Hansel and Goro together. Those feelings had died, now. He’d gone from feeling hopeful and pleased when he looked at them to just feeling... empty, and alone. He thought about prodding this into a fight. Driving Goro away. Goro was being honest right now, and he was uncomfortable. Insecure. Vulnerable. It’d be easy to say something cutting. That’s what he would’ve done in the past; that’s what he had done to Hansel. Pushed him away. But that had almost killed Hansel, and Mishka didn’t want that. “You know that thing you said the other night," Mishka said, "about not wanting to explain why you were upset because you were afraid it'd piss Hansel off?" Lina: at 8:18 PM "I--yeah. What about it?" Coyote: at 8:21 PM "I don't want things to get weird," Mishka said. "And I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be left alone, Goro. I'm sorry y'don't like me avoiding you. I honestly didn't figure you'd notice. I don't want to explain why. I just want to be left be." Lina: at 8:28 PM "Wh--" Goro blinked at him stupidly. "What do you mean you..." He started to laugh, but it faltered. He must've fucking missed something. This was just... weird. Didn't make any sense. And it left strangely little room for questioning, like Mishka had closed a door and done up all the locks and made it clear he wasn't planning to answer no matter how hard Goro knocked. That... wasn't right. He couldn't just do that. "You have to explain why." But Goro knew, even as he said it, it was bullshit. Mishka didn't have to say another goddamn word. "What'd I do?" Coyote: at 8:42 PM "Nothing," Mishka said. He wanted Goro to look at him, and spend time with him, and talk to him. Without Mishka pushing it or chasing him down or dragging him back. He wanted Goro to show the same effort back. Goro didn't owe him that effort, though. That wasn't how people worked. He couldn't get over how fast Goro had just taken off. Hansel threatening him was serious, and it wasn't okay, but-- that's all it had taken. One sentence from Hansel, and Goro was gone. Nixie and Joan and Mishka had not mattered. Mishka had done his hardest to keep him, and Goro had asked him to leave the room. Mishka couldn't really blame him. Mishka ditched his whole crew, once, because of Hansel. Be pretty fuckin' hypocritical for Mishka to be upset about this. He wondered of this was what it felt like when he left people. Lina: at 8:48 PM Goro started tapping his foot. Squeezing his hands together tighter, cracking his own knuckles. "Well," he said, forcing himself to talk slow, "if I didn't do anything, then what's changed? 'Cause, you know, usually people don't just--fucking stop talking to each other." Coyote: at 9:19 PM Goro, sometimes you do this thing, y’know, where you only pay me mind once you can tell I’ve given up. That wasn’t going to solve anything. Mishka just felt tired. He knew no matter what came out of his mouth, it would make things worse, or it wouldn't matter. He felt like they’d already done this a couple times before: Mishka would start to walk away, and then Goro would do just enough to keep him. It had become a pattern between them, and it wasn’t working. He didn’t say anything for a long time. Just clenched his jaw for a long time, staring at Goro. “Sometimes I get the impression I care about you a bit more than you care about me,” he finally said. “I’m too proud for it. I’m sorry. It’s fuckin’ uncomfortable, being around you. I’d like to be left be.”(edited) Lina: at 10:18 PM Now, that was strange. Goro remembered saying something similar to Hansel a time or two. It was a frightening feeling, actually. Going out on a limb, shaking and unsteady. Throwing his all into loving someone and not knowing if they were going to do the same thing back. But Mishka... Mishka had said a bit. That could mean anything. "Wait," Goro said quietly. "How... how much do you care about me?" Coyote: at 10:26 PM "Why's it matter?" Mishka said. "Either way, it strikes me as one-sided, and I don't fuckin' care for it. Not a secure enough person, I guess. Too fuckin' vain and self-absorbed." Lina: at 10:29 PM "It matters because you don't have any fucking idea how much I care about you." Which, admittedly, was kind of Goro's fault. But if Mishka was going to ignore him over a fucking misunderstanding, well, shit. Coyote: at 10:53 PM Yeah, fuck this. As soon as he said that, Mishka started getting feelings again-- just because of the vague fucking implication this person cared about him. He knew how this was going to go. He was going to start giving in, and then he'd be won back over, and in another couple weeks they'd be right back here again. Mishka knew what to do with this. He had to shut down the conversation. He kicked back his feet on the couch and just looked at Goro, eyes narrow, without saying anything. Lina: at 11:00 PM "Ah." Goro ran his hand through his hair. Might be time to... fucking 'fess up. Explain the decision he'd made in Calimport, and how it was kind of a shitty fucking decision, but not irreversible. "You want to hear something funny?" Coyote: at 11:05 PM Mishka did not. He wanted to go back to his goddamn book. He'd figured if he just kept quiet and forced Goro to keep talking, Goro would chicken out and leave. That course of action, apparently, wasn't working. Now he was curious, though. So he bit his tongue and said nothing, but started thinking of ways to get Goro to leave, to drop it. Lina: at 11:13 PM "I thought the exact same thing--that I must care about you more than you care about me--when I got to Calimport. I, uh." Felt weird to get into that headspace again, considering everything that had happened since then. He felt like a different person now. "You know, I'd just come off being heartbroken over Nixie leaving, and I had these amazing few days with you and Hansel, and I thought--nah. Fucking nah. Those two, they got something special going on, they were just messing around with me and if I keep playing along I'm gonna get my stupid heart broken all over again. So I decided to fucking quit it, and somehow Hansel got me anyway, 'cause he just... well. He convinced me he wanted something more serious, I guess." Goro bit the inside of his cheek. He could keep explaining, but he should probably wait to see what Mishka thought of all that, for a start. He should have fucking explained himself sooner, but he didn't think Mishka gave a shit. Coyote: at 11:28 PM Somehow Hansel got him anyway. Yeah. Mishka dug around in his pocket. Pulled out one of those rolled tobacco things Joan smoked when she was angry, twisted it between his fingers. Thought about lighting it-- decided not to. He wondered if he ought to tell Goro how they got together. Hansel had spent years slowly cajoling him into letting his guard down, flirting with him, carefully, cautiously. And Mishka had refused to give in until the moment Hansel snapped and started to walk away. "Yeah," Mishka said. "He does that." Hansel was good at getting people like that.(edited) Lina: at 11:37 PM "Uh. Well, anyway." Goro cracked his knuckles again. "I meant to say something to you. Have a talk about it. Let you know I was going to back off before I just... did it. 'Cause it turned out I was wrong, with Hansel at least. So, I should've checked with you, but--honestly I didn't think you cared. I didn't realize it would bug you. I'm sorry." He waited a beat, then forced a laugh. "Seriously, though, can you believe it? Guess we thought the exact same thing about each other." January 13, 2019 Coyote: at 11:00 AM Mishka was glad he’d taken time away to get his head straight. He stayed tense. He wished he could relax, but... he couldn’t. Thought the same thing about each other? Yeah. Mishka doubted it. He thought, yeah fucking right. Well, I’m in love with you— or was— and I really fucking doubt you’re in love with me. EIther Goro was lying or he’d misunderstood. He didn’t say that, though. That level of emotional honesty was beyond him now. He couldn’t keep taking off the armor or showing his hand. Goro was playing him, and he was doing a really fucking good job. Then again, maybe Goro wasn’t playing him. He’d said the same thing back in that tavern, after all. Said he was afraid of getting too close and getting his heart broken. And Mishka hadn’t listened; it’d been too much to take in, too sudden. Maybe it was the truth. Maybe. But he doubted it. Mishka’s jaw clenched. Unclenched. “You don’t—“ Stopped there. I don’t fucking believe you. I’m not that naive. “You don’t,” Mishka said, and his voice was a little ragged. “Fuck off. Why come to talk about it now? What do you want from me?” Lina: at 11:08 AM Goro flinched. "I want us to... you know, be how we were before. I'm talking about it now because it seemed like you were avoiding me, and, well, I guess I was fuckin' right. Hey, I'm sorry. I mean, I should've said something sooner. But better late than never, I guess. I want us to be--" He'd said that already. "...like we were before." Coyote: at 11:41 AM Oughta shut the conversation down here. Oughta just walk off, or make some cutting remark. Except Mishka wanted that too. Wanted things to be like how they were. He hated the way Goro flinched. And he hated that laugh Goro did, the one that sounded a little off-kilter, when nothing was funny. I wasn’t fucking in love with you before, Mishka thought, pissed at himself. This was his own fault. He was the one who’d made this weird. He was the one who’d started needing things and getting feelings. Should’ve just kept it like how it was before. These weren’t useful feelings. He wished he could turn them off. “Like before,” Mishka said. “When, before? On the ship, before? Or— before that, on land?” He stayed on the couch, not moving to touch him. Lina: at 11:52 AM "All of it. From the moment I fucking met you--" You lit my life on fire, you made my heart race, you made me excited to get out of bed in the morning-- Alright, slow the fuck down, Goro. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "The ship was the best part, though." And it was fucking dreadful to be asking for it again, he realized. Too much to lose. Too much at stake. Not everything, though. If Mishka held him, and then dropped him, he'd still have Hansel. That thought wasn't as comforting as he expected it to be, and his heart beat painfully hard. Coyote: at 3:54 PM Yeah. Yeah, Mishka wasn't sure he could do that anymore. The flirting, the sex, the helping each other, the hanging out-- he was pretty sure he could do those things. But at some point, he'd started needing or expecting something else, or something more than that, and he couldn't make himself do that anymore. "Alright," Mishka said. His fingers stilled. "I can do that." Same way it was before, and no farther. He felt like it'd changed for him, anyhow. His feelings on it had shifted. Something had broken in a way that wasn't gonna get fixed. He'd had so many feelings on it at this point he'd just sort of... run out of them. He was out of happy fantasies and out of hope. He'd gotten numb to it. But they could be friends and lovers. They could share a bed and have sex it in it. He could learn to accept Goro helping him with the dragon thing. It was good enough. It was what it was. Lina: at 5:59 PM Goro kept waiting for Mishka to add on, say something else. But nothing came. "O...kay," he said, doubtfully. "Do you... do you actually want that? I don't want you to just give it to me if you don't want it, too." Kind of defeated the purpose. Goro wondered if Mishka was just trying to shut him up, satisfy him so he'd leave the room. Coyote: at 6:26 PM Mishka's thoughts kept getting twisted, and it was hard to untwist them. He kept thinking: No, he wanted Goro to go away and leave him be. But at the same time, he wanted Goro here, and to keep talking about this. He wasn't fucking sure what he wanted. If pretending everything was normal and going back to the sex and the flirting would make things good again-- if it'd satisfy Goro and make him drop it-- then he could do that. Seemed easier, somehow. To just think about what Goro wanted and then give him that. He kept twisting the rolled cigarette in his pocket. "I don't... why does that..." He'd said yes. Why did it matter to Goro what Mishka wanted? He'd had this conversation with Aleks a few times. He could do the things Aleks wanted and make Aleks happy and it would be fine. "Why does it matter what I want?" he said. Yeah, that was probably the wrong fucking thing to say. Lina: at 6:48 PM Fucking weird question. Really fucking weird. Reminded Goro of this time he'd been working in the abbey, during his earliest days as a healer. A man had come in with a gaping, bleeding head wound, asking for a drink of water. "Sit down, let me heal this first," Goro had said, and the man calmly replied, "Oh, why do you need to do that?" And Goro had just fucking stared at him for so long, baffled, that another cleric came by and took over. The man had been fucked in the head, obviously, in more ways than one. It just caught Goro off-guard. And Mishka's question caught him off-guard, too. So much so, he briefly considered just getting up and leaving the room. At the moment Mishka was giving off a feeling of go, stay away, get, and Goro could sense it as plainly as if Mishka were physically prodding at him, but he didn't think it was right to stumble across someone's gaping wound and then just walk away. "Mishka," he said carefully, "that's not a normal fucking question." God, the idea of kissing and touching someone who didn't really want it. It made his skin crawl. He couldn't sit still. He scooted as far back in the chair as he could get, half-consciously putting more space between him and Mishka. Coyote: at 7:12 PM Goro moved away from him. Yep. That was the wrong thing to say. "I didn't mean--" He grimaced. "I didn't mean go away. I just--" He bit his tongue again. I want you here. Now that Goro looked like he might leave, Mishka was more sure of it. Goro was always really careful about the sex thing, more careful than Mishka was. Mishka was always... really fucking grateful for that. Like a healer touching a broken bone, prodding it to see where it hurt. Sometimes Goro was... such a weird mixture of blunt and sharp, gentle and cruel. Mishka rubbed his face. "I'm not trying to be difficult." He just was difficult. "I want you here. And yeah. I want that. I want to go back to-- y'know, like how we were. The things we were doing. Yeah. I want that. Maybe we should just take it one step at a time, you know. One day at a time." He was pretty sure he wasn't making sense anymore. Lina: at 7:25 PM "Okay. Yeah. One day at a time." Goro nodded uncertainly. "Uh, here's the thing, you sound like you're saying that while I've got a knife at your throat. Are you sure you don't want me to leave? I could--I could go get Hansel." I fucked him up again, but I swear I didn't mean to this time. I don't know what happened. Don't be mad. Coyote: at 7:51 PM Did he need Hansel? Was he getting weird again? Mishka checked himself over real quick. Then decided, no, he was... okay. Not good, but okay. It was a touchy subject. He was just wound up. "Don't bother Hansel. I'm fine." If there was a problem, he could just... talk to Hansel about it later. "You can stay if you want to stay. Or we can talk... later. Some other time. I don't need to be alone. It's fine." His eyes flickered to the door. He didn't want other people here, but Goro was fine. "Just don't like talking about this stuff." Mishka waved his hand. "You said the thing I said wasn't a normal question. How's that not a normal question?" Lina: at 8:01 PM God damn it. He'd thought, for a second, Mishka had already figured out it was a crazy fucking thing to ask. Goro felt ill at the thought of explaining, but he'd fucking try. "You said, why's it matter what you want. Right? Why's it not matter? Do you--fucking--do you get off on sleeping with people who don't really want it?" He gripped the arms of the chair and drew his knees up to his chest. Coyote: at 8:17 PM “No,” Mishka said, horrified. “Why the fuck would I want to do that?” And then he thought, Ah. Okay. Alright. That made sense. That’s why Goro was unsettled. Because the idea of sleeping with someone who didn’t want to sleep with you was unsettling. Sometimes Hansel told him, Y’know, you’re fuckin’ brilliant, but sometimes, I swear to god, you don’t think about shit at all. Too busy over-complicating shit to consider the obvious, he supposed. “Ah,” Mishka said. “Alright. Got it. Sorry.” He shifted up, setting aside the book. “Are you okay?” Lina: at 8:41 PM "Me? I'm fuckin' fine. Fuckin' worried about you." Coyote: at 8:55 PM "Why?" Mishka said, staring at him. Lost. "I'm-- fuck's sake. I'm fine. I mean... I appreciate it. I'm just-- I'm..." Ah, shit. Ah, shit, maybe he wasn't fine. That thought was alarming, so Mishka shut it off and set it aside. "Look, I really do-- want that," Mishka said. "What we were doing before. I'm not trying to give you the wrong goddamn impression. I do. I absolutely do." He said, "I can show you how much I do. I've got some pretty filthy ideas about what to do to you, if you're inclined." He'd idly scratched a list. Hansel didn't like being out of control or letting people tie him up. Goro was practically uncharted territory, though, and Mishka was looking forward to mapping out all the things Goro liked. Lina: at 9:02 PM "Alright," Goro said. "One day at a time, though. Y'know, I don't..." He let out a breath that was trying to be a laugh. "I didn't... just mean sex." He lowered his feet to the ground and looked down at his hands, wringing them together again. He didn't know how to explain. He'd been a virgin before, yeah, but he'd been equally shut off from people in other ways too, most of his life. Sex by itself was hard enough to talk about, and the rest of it? Fuck. Coyote: at 10:05 PM Ah, there was that laughing thing again. Mishka tensed up all over again. "How d'you mean, then?" He needed to give himself time to think. And he couldn't jump ahead. Lina: at 10:37 PM Well, son of a fucking bitch. "I don't know. There's shit in between acquaintances and sex, isn't there? For a while, I felt like..." He tried to think. He had something with Nixie, and they hadn't ever had sex. Hansel wouldn't do anything except hold him and kiss him at first. How the fuck did you put it into words? "I don't know. I don't know, Mishka, I just thought that we had... something. Like we'd talk and kiss and--" He remembered sitting against the wall outside Mishka's house, the night after they'd killed Diva. How Mishka had kissed him, so softly. Fuck. Coyote: at 11:17 PM Mishka physically moved back again. Alright. Yeah. Looking back, Goro was right. Mishka had been… doing some decidedly romantic things. Without really thinking about it. Mishka was real fucking good at hiding his own motivations from himself, apparently. He was an unpredictable mess even to himself. He’d woken up today thinking he needed to emotionally distance himself again. Now—now he getting weak again. He’s fucking with me. Or Goro had figured out what was going on and decided to take advantage of it. Mishka shouldn’t have admitted he was catching feelings. Of course Goro would want a powerful sorcerer under his thumb. His hand clenched so tight his fingernails bit into his palm. Okay. Two possibilities: One. Say Goro was telling the truth, here, and he wanted more’ve a romantic relationship. Goro was sitting over there all tense, eyes roving the room, struggling with the question. He was upset. And every time he was upset, Mishka just wanted to go over there and drag Goro into his lap, make him feel better somehow. Second possibility: If Goro was fucking with him, Mishka needed to protect himself. There had to be some kind of middle ground, here. “I mean—” Fuck. “Yeah. I suppose—” Fucking fuck. “Yeah. You’re right. There probably, uh, was something. I wasn’t really thinking about it. I don’t think I noticed. I just thought you were… pleasing… to hang out with.” Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say. Lina: at 11:32 PM This was fine. This was fine. He still had Hansel. Hansel loved him. (Oh, fucking fuck, did he, though? Or did Hansel just think he was pleasing to hang out with? No, most of the time Goro told himself Hansel was nuts in the head for enjoying Goro's company at all. Couldn't have it both ways, Goro. Had to pick.) Hell, he had Joan, Larkin, Nixie, and Ombre for that matter. He had fucking Amari. People cared about him. He was not alone. His hands were clasped so tightly, his knuckles were white. "Ah, yeah," he said. He cleared his throat. "That's me. I'm a... I'm a fun guy." January 14, 2019 Coyote: at 10:15 AM Huh. Goro was acting different. The way he shifted, clearing his throat and looking away. His clenched hands. His tight posture. Mishka replayed what he’d just said. Realized, too late, that it sounded like a rejection, even though he hadn’t meant it that way. Goro looked like Mishka just punched him in the gut. Fuck. He wasn’t just here to fuck with Mishka, was he? And, now that Mishka thought about it, that was a foolish thought in the first place. Mishka was already helping the Graverunners, and already helping Goro. He was already at Goro’s disposal. Goro didn’t need more influence over him. Maybe Goro was sitting here telling Mishka he liked him because... Goro liked him. Yeah. Mishka was just a paranoid motherfucker. This was probably a lot for him, coming here like this. It was a fucking uncomfortable conversation and Goro was making himself pretty goddamn vulnerable, here. Mishka wanted to make him feel better. Wanted to pull Goro onto the couch with him and say, I want you. I fucking want you. I want to sit with you and talk with you and kiss you. I want to help you with Amari being gone and talk about your day and ask how things are going with your boyfriend. Settle, Hansel would tell him. Mishka could not afford to get emotional about this again.(edited) “You are,” Mishka said. He almost said I’m sorry again, but that wasn’t goddamn helpful. He needed to stop doing things that upset Goro. “Listen, I need to—“ He needed to talk to Hansel and figure shit out. “I’m supposed to go meet Joan. She’s still chasing down a couple specters in the woods. Maybe we can talk later.” I just want to get a fucking drink with you and hear about how Calimport went. Corner you in an alley outside the bar. Push you up against the wall and just kiss you a while. Gently, sweetly. Make you keep your hands to yourself. Until you’re all flushed and shivering, hips shifting a little like you’ve got a problem but you can’t do anything about it because we’re in public. And then I’ll whisper in your ear: Later, later. Come to bed with me. I want you there. Yeah, Mishka needed to calm the fuck down. Hansel would know what to do about this.(edited) Lina: at 1:23 PM Right. Yeah. Mishka didn't sound harsh, or apathetic even. He wanted to let Goro down gently, then. Could be worse. Could be a lot worse. Nothing to be upset about. "Alright." Goro pushed himself to his feet. "Yeah, I'll... let you go do that." He shuffled toward the door, stopped on the threshold, and said. "Uh, thanks." Wait, for what? For fucking what? Idiot. He put his head down and hurried off before Mishka could ask. Fuck. This was fine. Yeah, so he'd put himself out there and got shot down. Wasn't the end of the fucking world. It hurt like... well, a lot, but he wasn't gonna die. He still had a lot going for him, lots of reasons to be happy. No need to get hung up on this. If he went to Hansel now and said something like, Please tell me all the things you love about me, I need to hear it right now, he bet Hansel would oblige him, no questions asked. Maybe not right this second though. Right this second he needed to go sit in his room, and just have a minute to get himself in order. Ah, fuck, it hurt. Coyote: at 4:28 PM Title: Goro and Mishka (Pleasing) Goro asks Mishka if Mishka is avoiding him. After a tense talk, Mishka realizes they both have feelings for each other, but struggles with the idea of a romantic relationship. Goro realizes Mishka seems unwilling and pulls back. Category:Text Roleplay